


【零组/デネ侑】简单的pwp

by Liny1206



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liny1206/pseuds/Liny1206
Relationships: Deneb/Sakurai Yuuto, デネ侑
Kudos: 2





	【零组/デネ侑】简单的pwp

天津四从来没像现在这样坐立不安过。  
他直挺背脊坐在zero liner的沙发上，双手拇指和食指捏住自己的袍子提起来，几乎要完全遮住自己的眼睛。连张开的双腿都紧绷着，像是本就和地板一体的石头——天津四现在相当紧张。  
“侑斗…”异魔神声音含糊地喊，把指尖捏着的布料又轻轻提高了一些。  
年轻的契约者正跪坐在他腿间，手圈住异魔神已经勃起的阴茎没轻重地上下撸动。早在这之前他们的某次闲谈里，天津四提过一句异魔神身体结构与人类不大一样，那时侑斗没有太在意，也从没有对这方面表现出过于浓厚的兴趣，现在却能够非常直接的观察到了。意料之中，天津四的阴茎是与肤色相同的黑色。但尺寸却比想象的大了不少，肉棒挺立着散出强烈的腥味，握在手里又硬又热。侑斗有些无措，他对情事并没有太多的了解，仅有的实战经验只是几次气血上头的自渎，所以更没有信心让他非人的伴侣兼搭档舒服起来。他试探性地用拇指指腹摩挲敏感的顶端，被修剪圆润的指甲轻轻刮弄正在冒水的马眼。天津四被激得一颤，混杂着腥味的透明粘腻液体顺着阴茎流了侑斗一手。  
“哼…”当注意到天津四狼狈的样子时，侑斗忍不住笑了，“天津四，你这不是很舒服吗？还有，最好把你的手放下来，太傻了...”  
“侑斗...要不还是别做了...”天津四的声音越来越没底气，捏住布料的手指发抖，他想去帮侑斗整理被汗水浸湿贴在脸颊的发丝，可是又不想让看到自己这副难堪的模样被看到。他实在是有些后悔了，总觉得这样做是让自己的契约者受了某种委屈。侑斗仿佛看出了天津四在想什么，就跟发泄不爽一般，手里的力道又加重了几分，天津四顿时觉得有股电流从滚热的下体窜到大脑。在意识到自己又忍不住喘息时，干脆憋起嗓子不肯发出一点声音了。  
“你只要安静地呆着就好。”侑斗沉声说，他低着头，还冒着水的阴茎不过在他嘴边几公分的位置，丝毫没有要射的迹象。侑斗轻轻“啧”了一声，俯下身直接含住饱满的顶端。使劲回忆应该怎么舔才能行，但脑袋里所有的认知都没能教他，只好想起自己前天在广场的喷泉旁是如何吃掉一支冰淇淋的。他伸出舌头，顺着柱体舔到底端。肉棍辐射的热量真实地从舌面传过，粗糙的舌面擦过马眼，他尝到了一股咸腥的味道。自己大概没法完全吞下这根东西，侑斗晕乎乎地想。然后从龟头开始慢慢吞吃，试图用温暖湿润的口腔包裹这根东西。  
天津四更加不知所措了，感觉不仅是下腹，自己连头都热得发烫。这简直离谱，不敢相信侑斗会为他做到这一步。他们以契约为开端联系起来，关系远比一般异魔神和其契约者好太多了。zero liner会永远行驶于漫长又空寂的时空中，即使如此，他们也不会孤独。生死与共的深情厚谊没日没夜地在这两节小小的车厢中沉淀发酵，谁也不清楚在什么时候，最开始被定义成友谊的感情已经变质成了别的越发让人琢磨不透的东西，发展成今天这样似乎也变得理所应当起来。  
侑斗滑腻湿软的舌头像小蛇一样轻柔地擦过阴茎，唾液顺着嘴唇嘀嗒下来，与性液混杂在一起弄湿了沙发。天津四被弄得实在舒服，在不自觉中终于肯放下自己黑色的袍子，一只手抚摸侑斗被阴茎撑得鼓胀的脸颊，绿色的瞳孔闪烁着，沉重的喘息里还有就连侑斗也不曾知道的情绪。天津四感觉到自己的阴茎正抵在侑斗的喉咙口，剧烈收缩的肌肉继续挤压着阴茎，他不自觉地挺了挺腰，让龟头往狭窄的口腔里更深入了些。不过他没注意到自己的契约者已经皱起了眉，异物卡在喉咙口的感觉简直难受得令人干呕。但侑斗没有制止，只是继续老老实实含着嘴里的东西。在快感将要完全击败理智时，天津四终于想起了自己的东西还在人嘴巴里。于是他慌慌张张地捧着侑斗的脸，试图把还被吃在嘴里的阴茎退出来。在侑斗疑惑地注视中，从嘴里退出来的阴茎却贴着侑斗被涎水和腺液沾湿的嘴唇射了精。白色的浊液沾了侑斗半张脸，似甚至还有些许喷进了嘴巴。天津四吓了一跳，马上抓起自己的袍子往侑斗的脸上一通胡乱擦拭。  
“侑斗——！！对不起对不起！这可不得了，得赶紧擦干净才行！”天津四语无伦次，手里捏紧那件袍子的下摆，有些不知所措。  
侑斗没有理天净四，在天津四用堪比用磨砂纸一般的力道给自己擦完脸后撑着他的膝盖站起来。侑斗的喉结动了动，然后抬手擦掉还沾自己头发上的些许精液。  
“…难吃死了，笨蛋。”侑斗眼角发红，还哑着嗓子。  
“侑斗！…那种应该东西赶紧吐掉的！”天津四完全吓到了，他小心翼翼地捏着侑斗的手问他，“会不会有哪里不舒服？”  
“完全没事好么？笨蛋——是你太拘束了，真是的…”侑斗嘀嘀咕咕小声抱怨，余光瞥见天津四下身刚射过的阴茎，那里丝毫没有萎下的样子，在射过一次后又勃起了。侑斗直觉得头疼，就好像刚刚做到嘴巴发酸的一切都是无用功一样。  
“哼…天津四，你这不是挺精神的吗？”侑斗笑起来，手揉着自己的脸颊两边叹了口气，“用舔的简直完全没用啊。”  
“这，这是因为…”天津四张嘴刚想辩解两句，马上又自觉理亏，像迎面挨了一拳似的低下头。  
“好了好了，我来吧，乖乖的闭嘴就行了。真是的，你只会说些没用的…”侑斗扶着天津四的肩膀，双膝分开跨坐在他身上，他皱起眉头，慢悠悠地解开了自己牛仔裤的皮带，把裤子推到膝弯。侑斗觉得有些难为情，抬起一只手捂住正直愣愣地盯着自己看的天津四的眼睛。在被剥夺视觉感官后，天津四只能听到布料摩擦的声音，仍放心不下。以他对侑斗的了解，如果现在硬是看过去侑斗一定会生气。他就只好托住侑斗光裸的大腿，怕他在窄小的沙发上不稳摔倒。  
侑斗不知道从哪里摸出来一支润滑液，他用牙齿叼着那支润滑液咬下去，凉凉的透明粘液一样的东西沾了他满手，然后牙关一松，用了大半的润滑剂直接掉到了地上。再三确认过自己这个样子不会被看到后，侑斗下定决心般，往自己还紧闭着的后穴探进一根手指。  
“嗯…”侑斗抿住嘴唇，但呻吟声还是会从喉咙里冒出来。他从来没有这样探索过自己的身体，似乎比想象中的要更加敏感。肠壁紧紧地吸附着手指，到现在才堪堪进入了一个指节，就已经觉得已经有些酸胀感。或许是因为太紧张了，侑斗这样开导自己，继续试探性地加上了第二根手指。因为润滑非常充足，所以即使是第一次也没有觉得十分不顺。撑开还堵在穴口的手指，指腹一点点向内滑着往更深处探入。手指在身体里律动的感觉十分奇怪，又胀又酸还夹着着些诡异的快感。异魔神勃起的阴茎正抵住侑斗柔软的会阴，一股一股冒出来的水把两人的下半身弄得一片泥泞。天津四还维持着原本的动作一动不动，即使被侑斗捂住眼睛他也连头都没偏一下，就像块木头一样。认真得让人火大。侑斗终于肯把手从天津四的眼前拿开，虎口卡在异魔神的嘴边，拇指抵上了异魔神牙齿一般的外骨骼。  
“天津四，”侑斗看着他，脸和眼角一样泛红。“把嘴张开…舌头也要伸出来。”  
天津四向来对侑斗言听计从，他张开嘴，吐出一小节舌头来。与侑斗印象中人类的舌头相比，天津四的舌头是绿色的，长长的又尖又滑，像是没有吸盘的章鱼腿。侑斗干咽一口，低下头轻轻叼住异魔神的舌尖往自己嘴里送。他非常清晰地感觉到扶着自己大腿的手加重了力道——天津四已经紧张得不知所措了。  
侑斗的嘴巴里很柔软，并且又湿又热，还有一股因为刚刚给天津四口交过所以带上的一股淡淡的腥味，这是异魔神所尝到的，这让他感觉大脑麻麻的，很舒服。少年似乎没有学习过多少接吻的技巧，只是紧闭着眼睛一个劲地吮着嘴里含住的肉条。他张着嘴，柔软的嘴唇贴着天津四没有被皮肤包裹住的类似牙齿的外骨骼。异魔神的舌头在他的嘴巴里，紧紧地压制着人类过于柔软但不那么灵活的舌头。吮吻的动作让口腔发出咕啾咕啾粘腻的水声，天津四迷迷糊糊地觉得他们之间一点也不熟练的接吻似乎比口交更加舒服——这让他觉得自己和侑斗离的更近了。  
之前插在后穴的手指继续做起扩张，被轻柔地抽插玩弄过的后穴已经变得柔软。侑斗把手指撑开着从体内抽出来，肉洞湿漉漉地张开一个小孔。还沾着些许润滑液的手摸到了正抵着自己会阴的肉棍，借着润滑狠狠地撸了两把。在异魔神的手再次加重力道时侑斗结束了亲吻，他握住手中的阴茎，让龟头抵着自己的穴口  
“天津四，”侑斗眯起眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇。“如果你这都要我来做那就真的过分了。”  
异魔神这才感觉自己彻底大脑当机了。他抱起契约者让人仰面躺在沙发上，在说了声“万分抱歉”后他给自己那条碍事的袍子打了个简单的结，然后去脱下了侑斗推倒膝盖的牛仔裤，天津四这才发现自己的契约者也已经勃起了，甚至连光裸的大腿也蹭得一片湿滑。侑斗把手搭在眼睛上，余光瞥了眼天津四那根正昂扬着，就比女性小臂小一点的阴茎。他想象了一下这根东西将会怎样捅进自己的肚子里，就觉得大腿根部在打颤，似乎有那么一点后悔了——这样下去真的不会出事吗？天津四把侑斗的腿架在自己肩膀上，抱住他探出沙发的胳膊，俯下身用阴茎抵住他契约者的后穴，小腹一挺开始把肉棍往更加温暖的内里送进。  
“原谅我，侑斗。”天津四喃喃，伸手抚摸侑斗仰起的脖颈。阴茎在只被两根手指扩张过的肉穴里慢慢地艰难挺进，龟头在被细致扩张过的肉壁里磨蹭，与润滑粘液一起腻出湿答答的水声。侑斗咬紧嘴唇，小腹颤抖着忍耐后穴传来的酸胀感。主导权不在自己手中之后他开始紧张起来，他不敢去看天津四，只是侧起头企图逃避一样。但顶在身体里的阴茎时时刻刻提醒着他自己在被操弄，在这一刻身体也已经不属于他自己了。他的异魔神总是这样，时时刻刻都想着怎么照顾他，应该怎么对他好。就连律动的动作都慢得让人着急，以侑斗对自己伙伴的了解，这绝非是出自异魔神的坏心眼。在阴茎破开肠壁碾过前列腺处时，侑斗轻哼一声，扭着腰让自己的后穴吞吃的更多一些。他抬手抓上异魔神的背，抬腿狠狠地敲了他一下。  
“嗯…笨蛋。”侑斗看着他，皱起眉头。“你应该放得更开些…不要在这种事上束手束脚的啊。”  
虽然异魔神的情绪变化从表面上来看很难察觉，但侑斗明显感觉到天津四似乎变了一副态度。他喉咙里发出一声低吼，用力一挺腰把自己整根阴茎全送进肉壁。侑斗呼吸一窒，大张着嘴发不出一点声音，腿根麻酥酥地打着颤，在这样整根含着坚持了一会儿后，肉洞好像大致适应了入侵的阴茎。酸胀感夹杂着快感，是比用手指更加强烈也更加奇妙的体验。肉棍大开大合地侵犯着敏感的穴道，几乎要完全抽出来然后再快速全根没入，每次都重重地碾过前列腺，肉壁也被撑得快成了阴茎的形状。侑斗的阴茎也随着天津四挺动的动作上下摆动，精液和清液混在一起从马眼流出来，弄得小腹一片水渍。异魔神似乎终于如他所愿放开了，每次律动的动作都刺激得过头，仿佛已经失去了理智，让侑斗十分后悔说过那样的话了。但后穴却违背主人的意愿继续紧紧地吸着阴茎，肉壁紧紧地夹着那根阴茎，完全不愿意放开。侑斗抓挠起天津四的背，他被顶得大颗大颗掉泪，呜呜唧唧地摇着头发出小猫一般的声音。  
“侑斗…”天津四喊他，更像是无意识呻吟。他被夹的太舒服了，只要一低头就能看到自己的阴茎是如何撑开他的契约者温暖湿润的洞口并如何律动的。这种体验让天津四觉得很好，他很喜欢这种感觉。并且他的契约者也告诉过他，可以尽情地享受。或者即使做过头了，他也绝对有自信把侑斗照顾好。天津四这样想着，用手指隔着短袖按压侑斗突起的乳头。异魔神的手指平时被用作武器，外观像是类似枪管的，质地也是似铁一般的。他用食指管口套住乳肉，转着圈碾过肉粒，在侑斗颤抖着挺起胸部时天津四又马上停止动作。他继续操干着少年已经完全打开的后穴，在侑斗哭叫着缩紧内壁射了精后，天津四再次轻声向他的契约者道歉，双手死死地按住侑斗已经湿得一塌糊涂的腿根，沉默地射了他满肚子精液。

“…非常抱歉，侑斗。可是真的…太舒服了。”天津四垂着头，跪坐外沙发旁用温毛巾帮几乎无法动弹的契约者清理身体。  
侑斗没有说话，他向天津四招招手，异魔神很快理会了契约者的意思，挪动膝盖凑了过去。侑斗撑起身体，一支胳膊锁住天津四的脖子直接向后倒。  
“天津四！你这个笨蛋，白痴，木头脑袋。”


End file.
